Lucy's "TV & Time" Travels
by Shire hobbit
Summary: Strange things happen when Lucy meets H. G. Wells. *COMPLETE*
1. Meeting H. G. Wells

Disclaimer: This story will contain a few TV show titles. I do not own any of them, or any of the characters. I don't own the character, H. G. Wells, either. And anything else, I don't own it.  
Hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Summer: 1956 --  
  
Lucy was in her New York apartment, listening to a record she had. She was trying to learn a dance step to the song Hound Dog. Ricky had told her that IF she could learn it, she could take part it his new show. It had taken almost a whole night of begging, but he had finally given in. {Now all I have to do is learn the dance}, she thought. When she heard a knock at the door, she stopped the record player, and answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, Mrs. Ricardo," said the visitor, walking in.  
"You know me? Who are you?"  
"Oh, I know you. But you don't know me. You see, I've seen you on TV."  
"Me? How? And you still haven't answered my question."  
"Yes, you. Nevermind how. And my name is H.G. Wells. I'm here to take you on a little trip."  
"A trip?" asked Lucy, skeptically.  
"Yes. That's right," he held up a remote, "this is how you get there. I'm sorry, I can't go with you."  
"Go with me...where?"  
"I'm sorry, I can't tell you --"  
Just then, the kitchen sink started making strange noises. Lucy ran in to see; H.G. Wells went in after her. That noise had happened once before, and Lucy knew what to check for. {Yep, water pipe's broken again}. Whenever the pipe was broken, it caused a loud noise every time somebody else tried to get some water.  
"Oh!..." said Lucy, "We couldn't get enough water in this building if we wanted to. Fred should just buy an ocean and take all the salt out, then we'd have enough water."  
"Water? Is it water you want?"  
"Yeah. Guess I better call Fred."  
Lucy went into the living room to the phone. While she was talking to Ethel (Fred wasn't home), H.G. Wells was fiddling with his remote.  
Lucy hung up the phone and said to her visitor, "Well, Ethel... Fred's wife, is coming up to look at it. She said she has a few little tricks for when this happens. What are you doing?"  
"You said you wanted water..."  
"Yeah...okay...sure."  
When Ethel got there, she noticed the strange guy, "Who's that?"  
"His name is H.G. Wells. I think he's trying to give us water from that remote."  
Ethel gave Lucy a strange look.  
"Don't look at me. He's the one who said --"  
"There," 'Wells' interrupted, "all set." He turned to look at Ethel, "Would you like to go, too?"  
"Go where?"  
"Where she's going," he said, motioning to Lucy.  
"I don't know, where are you go--" before Ethel could finish asking H.G. Wells pushed a button on the remote, and both girls disappeared.  
"Well," he said to himself, "I better make sure they got there okay." He punched a few more buttons on his remote, and a small TV appeared. Except it wasn't a TV, it was more like a window, where he could see Lucy and Ethel. "Yes...I think transporting them into another TV show world was a good idea. She said she wanted water. I hope she finds enough from Fall, 1965..."  
To be continued...  
  
  



	2. Gilligan's Island

Fall: 1965  
  
Lucy and Ethel just 'appeared' in a patch of trees. "Uh...Lucy, where are we?" asked Ethel.  
"I don't know! Do you think it has something to do with that Wells guy?"  
"Oh, Lucy... That's low. Even for you."  
"What!?"  
"Oh...nevermind. However, or whatever, got us here. Let's try and see if it'll get us back."  
"Alright. But Ethel?"  
"What?"  
"What are we looking for?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Oh! Well, let's look that way."  
  
Meanwhile, not far from them...   
"Hey Skipper, I think I just got the radio to work 2-way," said the Professor.  
"Really?" asked Skipper.  
"Yeah here, watch," the Professor told him, as he was trying to demonstrate his point, then he called into the radio, "Hello? Hello?"  
"Hello?" came a voice from the other end.  
The Professor gave the radio to the Skipper, "Uh... hello? Listen, can you give me your location? Are you on some kind of boat? Or are you on land?"  
"My name is Ron Deters, I'm a coast guard."  
"Oh... well... I'm a Skipper. I'd give you the name of the boat, but you probably never heard of it. Me and 6 other people were ship-wrecked on an island a while back. Can you help us?"  
"Yes, I can. I can send a boat out right away. Do you know where you are?"  
"Yeah... I think we're quite a bit off Hawaii," then he told the guy some numbers.  
"I'll have somebody out there right away."  
"Thank you!"  
  
Back to Lucy...  
"Lucy?" asked Ethel, "how DO you think we got here?"  
"I don't know..."  
"I'm beginning to think you might be right, about that guy. It's not logical, but it's the only--"  
"Shhh," Lucy interrupted, "listen."  
"To what," Ethel whispered.  
"Quiet... Hear that? Voices! There's other people here. Let's go see."  
"Lucy wait. What if we don't want to? I mean, what if we do, and then we wish we hadn't?"  
"Ethel... are you scared? It's just people!"  
"Well? Oh, alright."  
"Now, come on."  
They walked a little farther, toward the voices. When they got to where they could see the people who were talking, they hid behind some trees.  
"Just think, we're finally getting off this island," said one to the other. (Skipper)  
"Yeah! But don't tell anybody, yet. Let's surprise them at dinner tonight." (Professor)  
"Okay--"  
"Excuse me," Lucy said, coming out from behind the tree.  
"Who are you?" asked Skipper.  
"My name is Lucy Ricardo, and I was wondering if you knew how we got here," she said, motioning to Ethel.  
"You? Sorry, I just know we've been here for a while."  
"Oh... Okay..."  
"Would like to have dinner with us?" asked Professor.  
"You don't mind?"  
"Course not."  
"Okay! Ethel?"  
"I'm in!!" said Ethel.  
  
Later that night, at dinner. They served up a bunch of food, but Lucy hadn't seen much of THAT kind of food before. She looked over at Ethel, who was eating everything in sight. "Um... If you don't mind, I'm not very hungry. I think I'll just go for a walk."  
"Okay," said Mary Anne, "but it might not be here when you get back." she said, motioning to Ethel.  
"Oh... That's alright."  
  
Lucy was just walking by the coast, when a boat rolled up. When it reached the shore, it docked, and some men got out.  
"You the one who wanted to leave?"  
"Leave? You know how we got here?"  
"You said you were ship-wrecked. I don't know how that happened. But that's what you said."  
"No. I KNOW we weren't ship-wrecked. But either way, we figured the way we got here, was probably the way back home. And we didn't get here by boat. Sorry, but I plan on leaving the same way I got here."  
"Oh... Okay?"  
The men got back in the boat. Lucy watched them pull away, then decided to head back to the 'others'. When she got there, they had finished eating, and just as Mary Anne had said, Lucy's food was gone. "Ethel," she said, "You know we didn't come here by boat, right. So, how could we be ship-wrecked?"  
"What do you mean?" asked Ethel.  
"There was a man in a boat, who asked if we wanted to leave."  
"What did you say to him?" asked the Professor.  
"I told him no. We didn't wanna' go home that way. If we just 'appeared' here, I think we just have to 'appear' back. When I told him that, he went away."  
"You're kidding!" said Skipper.  
"No... He was over there," Lucy pointed into the woods behind her.  
"No..." yelled the Professor, Skipper, Gilligan, Ginger, Mary Anne, and Mr. and Mrs. Howell at the same time; all running in the direction Lucy pointed.  
That's when Lucy figured out what the guy was talking about, "Oops..."  
  
  
H. G. Wells, at the Ricardo apartment, was fiddling with the remote agian. He was trying to make so they could come back. "There," he said, "That should do it."  
Then he pushed a button. He waited, but Lucy and Ethel didn't 're-appear' in the apartment. "Well, if they're not here..." he looked over at the 'window' screen. "Oh no," he said, as he stared in amazement. Lucy and Ethel were now somewhere in the 'Spring of 1995'...  
  



	3. Home Improvement

Spring 1995:  
  
Lucy and Ethel appeared in front of the "Taylor's" door.  
"What happened?" asked Ethel.  
"I don't know... I realized I made a mistake with those people on that island, and then... Here we are!"  
"Well, let's ask who ever lives here."  
"Okay," Lucy said, knocking.  
A woman with dark, shoulder length hair, answered the door, "Hello?"  
"Hi," said Lucy, "where are we?"  
"Um... This is Detroit. Come on in..."  
"Okay. Detroit?" Lucy asked, stopping in the doorway, and looking at the stuff in the house, "What year?"  
"1995. Are you okay? Did you hit your head?"  
"Oh, don't worry about that," Ethel told her, "She's always like that."  
"Oh..?" Jill said, shutting the door. When she shut it, it felt kinda' loose. So she opened it, and shut it again. This time, she looked at the other side, at the hinges. "Well, looks like Tim will have a job tonight."  
"Oh, is your husband a mechanic?" asked Lucy.  
Jill thought about this, "More or less."  
"Oh..." said Lucy. Lucy and Ethel exchanged confused glances.  
  
Later, when Tim came home, he saw Lucy and Ethel. After they exchanged introductions, Jill told him about the door.  
"I'll do it later."  
"Tim!!"  
"I'll do it now."  
Tim went into the garage to get a screwdriver. After seeing Tim's attempts to fix the door, Ethel said to Lucy, "He should take lessons from Fred." Lucy looked at her and nodded.  
"Hey!" Tim said, "I don't need lessons. I'm the Toolman!"  
"Okay..." said Lucy.  
"Nevermind, Tim. Let's eat supper first," Jill said.  
"Okay."  
Jill set the table, and called the boys.  
  
When they were finished, Jill asked Lucy to put the dishes in the dishwasher.  
"Okay," said Lucy. She opened it up, and put some soap in. She poured a bunch in. When she was finished, she asked, "Which button turns it on?"  
"Oh," said Jill, coming into the room, "This one."  
Jill flipped the switch, and the washer started making some strange noises. Then, soap started coming out the sides. "How much soap did you put in?" Jill asked Lucy.  
"I don't know. A bit!"  
"Oh!.."  
Just then, Tim came in the room, and saw the washer, "Look Jill, I'm not the only one who makes mistakes."  
"Not funny, Tim. How 'bout the door?"  
"Alright...alright. Lucy how about getting me a bigger screwdriver than I had?"  
"Okay." Lucy said, going into the garage.  
When Lucy was in the garage, she started looking for the screwdriver. She went over to his toolbench. Looking for the screwdriver, she knocked almost all of Tim's tools off their hangers. Hearing the racket, Tim, Jill, and Ethel all run in to see.  
"I'm sorry," Lucy said to Tim. She set her hand down on Tim's car. When she lifted it up, it was covered with red paint. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was wet. I'll fix your tools Mr. Taylor."  
"Alright. But please, try not to do anything else."  
"Alright."  
"I'll stay out here, and help her clean up," Ethel said.  
"Okay."  
Tim and Jill went back inside, closing the door.  
"Ethel, I really didn't mean it."  
  
  
"There, now it's fixed," H. G. Wells said to himself. He pushed the 'transport' button on the remote. Then, Lucy and Ethel appeared in front of him.  
"Ethel! We're home!"  
"How? I don't understand any of this?"  
Lucy and Ethel both turn to look at H. G. Wells.  
"It's really not that hard to expla--"  
He was walking over to the girls, when he tripped on the coffee table; the remote flew out of his hand. When H. G. Wells looked up, Lucy and Ethel were gone. "Uh oh..." he said, looking over to the 'window'. "It's the summer of 1967..."  
  



	4. The Monkees

Summer 1967:  
  
The Monkees are playing for a '1st day of summer' party. Right now, the familiar lyrics of 'Last Train To Clarksville' can be heard.  
Lucy and Ethel appear in a corner of the room. "Well, here we go again," Lucy said.  
"Looks like we're at some kind of party this time," Ethel stated.  
"Yeah..."  
Just then the music stopped, and the four boys who were playing started walking around. When they came near Lucy and Ethel, they said, "Hi!"  
"Hi..." Lucy said.  
"You like the music?"  
"I don't know, we just got here."  
"Oh," said Mike, "well, I think you'll like us. By the way, I'm Mike. This is Peter, Micky, and Davy." He pointed to each one as he said their names.  
"I'm Lucy."  
"My name's Ethel."  
"Well, Lucy and Ethel, we should probably start playing again. Tell us if you like the music?"  
"Okay!" said Lucy.  
The Monkees went back to where they had their instruments set up. They played 'I'm A Believer' and 'Daydream Believer'. After those songs, they stopped, and went back over to Lucy and Ethel.  
"Well?" asked Micky.  
"I liked it," Ethel told them.  
"It was nice," said Lucy, who then put her hand down on the closest table, and right into somebody's hamburger.  
"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I was just...uh..."  
"She works here sir. She's just not on shift tonight. She wanted to make sure that your hamburger was the right temperature for you."  
"Eh..." said the guy, and turn back to his food.  
"Hey, I've got an idea," Lucy told The Monkees, "Can I sing with you?"  
"No, I don't think --" Ethel started.  
"Sure," said Davy, "Why don't you both sing with us?"  
Ethel tried again to tell them about Lucy, but they walked away before she could.  
"Come on, Ethel." Lucy said.  
"Well..."  
The Monkees gave Lucy and Ethel the lyrics for the song 'Pleasant Valley Sunday', so they could sing along. They started, and Lucy got the first note wrong. They all stopped playing, and looked over at Lucy. Ethel looked at Lucy, and motioned with her hand to go 'lower'. Lucy nodded, and they started again. This time, Lucy got the first note okay, but constantly messed up through the song. When they were finished, Mike told them, "That was great girls. Thanks for doin' it with us."  
"Can't we do more?" Lucy asked.  
"No, I'm sorry."  
"Come on Lucy, I wanna' check my make-up anyway." Ethel said to her.  
"Alright," said Lucy, following Ethel into the bathroom.  
  
  
H. G. Wells is still in the Ricardo apartment, fiddling with the remote. Fred walks in, "Hey Lucy, have you seen Eth-- Who are you?"  
"My name is H. G. Wells. Lucy is not here."  
"What about my wife, Ethel."  
"No. She's with Lucy," Wells said. Then, turning his attention back to the remote, he said, "Silly thing." Then he banged it the coffee table. "I'm trying to get those two girls back." he said to Fred. After getting no answer, he looked up. But Fred was gone. Afraid of what he might find, he looked into the window. There, he saw Fred, Lucy, and Ethel; they were somewhere in the Winter of 1988...  
  



	5. 

Winter: 1988  
  
"Come on, Ethel, Fred. This place says it's an office, maybe they'll let us stay. Until we go somewhere else anyway," Lucy said, hurrying into the office of 'Dr. Heathcliff Huxtable'. Then she added, "Boy, it sure is cold out there."  
"What's all this about?" asked Fred.  
"Well, we think it has something to do with Mr. H. G. Wells. This is the 4th place we've been," Lucy explained.  
"Yeah," said Ethel, "And Lucy?"  
"What?"  
"No singing."  
"Oh..."  
"Singing?" asked Fred.  
"We'll explain it more when we get home." Lucy said.  
"IF we get home," Ethel said, sarcastically.  
"Come on, Ethel. Let's just see where we are this time."  
"Alright."  
They went through the door to 'Heathcliff Huxtable'. "Excuse me Mr. ... Huxtable, can you tell us where we are?" Lucy asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well...uh... well, ya' see... we've been travelling for a while, our car broke down, and... and we'd just like to know where we are. State... Year?"  
"New York. And it's been '88 for almost 12 full months. Why?"  
"Oh... we were just wondering. We didn't know WHERE we were. And we weren't sure if it was '89 yet..."  
"Oh! Listen, do you have an appointment?"  
"Appointment? For what?" Lucy asked.  
"Is one of you pregnant?"  
"Oh... no!" said Lucy, Ethel, and Fred, all at the same time.  
"Yeah, I thought I was done for the day! Then what are you doing here!?"  
"Well, we thought... well, our car broke down... ya' know, it's cold outside!"  
Dr. Huxtable laughed a little chuckle, "That's a New York winter for ya'. Would you like a drink, and something to eat?"  
"Well, if you don't mind," Ethel told him.  
"Okay... follow me."  
"Oh, Mr. Huxtable?" Lucy asked before he had left the room.  
"Yes?"  
"Are these your kids?  
"Yes they are. One at college, 4 out with friends for Christmas break."  
"Oh... Nice kids..." When Lucy set the picture back down, she just barely missed the table. The picture fell down, and the glass broke. "I'm sorry!"  
"Yeah! This way."  
They followed him into the living room, and then the kitchen. He poured four glasses of milk, and asked them, "Would you like something to eat?"  
Ethel started to say something, but Lucy interrupted, "No, thank you."  
Huxtable set the four glasses of milk down on the table, and asked, "So, what are your names?"  
As they were sitting down, Fred said, "I'm Fred Mertz, this is my wife Ethel. And this is who I'm guessin' is the reason we're here, Lucy Ricardo."  
"Fred what's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked. She reached over to give him a playful shove, and knocked his milk over. Knocking it straight towards Dr. Huxtable. "Oh, Mr. Huxtable, I'm sorry. And I broke your picture, too."  
"Now, that one. I had almost forgotten about. Don't worry, I can wash it out. I'll be right back," then he left.  
"Ethel, how come... every place we go, I make a mistake?"  
"Lucy?.. you make mistakes, even when we don't go somewhere. I don't know. Maybe it's an 'unknown' hobby."  
"Ethel..."  
  
  
"Crazy thing," he said about the remote. He slammed it against his hand, and Fred came back.  
Now, thinking he had it fixed, he pushed a button on the remote, and sent them to...  
March 31, 1952...  
  



	6. 

March 31, 1952  
  
Lucy and Ethel appeared in the living room of the Ricardo's 'old' apartment. "Oh, Ethel look... we're home."  
"Yeah, I hope we stay here this time. Hey, where's Mr. Wells? And where'd Fred go?"  
"I don't know."  
Just then, they heard some voices coming from the kitchen.  
  
'"You've been churning for two hours, and you didn't make any butter?"'  
'"Our grandmother's must've had arms like Gorgeous George! How long does it take milk to turn into butter?"'  
  
"Ethel, that's me..." said Lucy.  
"And that's me!"  
  
'"Ethel you have to start with cream to make butter, anybody knows that! My goodness!"'  
'"Oh, cream..."'  
'"Certainly!"'  
  
"Ethel, I remember that," Lucy whispered.  
"Yeah, that's when we made that bet about being like our grandparents."  
"Yeah! That was even kinda' fun, but I don't think I'd wanna' do it again."  
"Me neither. How do you think we got here?"  
"Don't ask me, I don't know..."  
"That's weird, though! I mean, seeing us the way we were!"  
  
  
Back in the Summer of 1956:  
Fred and H. G. Wells were both sitting down on the couch. By now, Fred understood how Lucy and Ethel had gotten to different places; 'Wells' had told him. Except he hadn't explained it to him that they were TV shows; he had conveniently left that out.  
"So," Fred asked, "how are you gonna' get them home?"  
"Well, there's only one thing I haven't tried."  
"Oh? What's that?"  
"Well, it just occurred to me that maybe the batteries in this thing are almost dead," Wells said, holding up the remote.  
"Batteries. Well, if that's all, I'll get ya' some."  
Fred went over to the desk, pulled out three different sizes of batteries, and gave them to Mr. Wells, "Here ya' go!"  
"Yes, thank you. This should do."  
He replaced the batteries, and pushed the 'come back' button again.  
Then, Lucy and Ethel reappeared in the living room. "Hey," Ethel asked, "how did we get here?"  
"I brought you back," H. G. Wells told them.  
"Well why did you send us all over!? And how did you do that?" Lucy asked.  
"Well, every place you went was the fictional world of a TV show."  
"What about when we went to our old apartment, that wasn't a TV show... that was us!!"  
"Do you remember when I said I knew who you were?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Like I said, every place you went was a TV show."  
"I don't understand, Mr. Wells."  
"That's okay. Well, now that you're back, I think I should be leaving."  
"But Mr. Wells..."  
"Nice meeting you!" Then he left.  
"Well that guy was... different!" Ethel said.  
"Yeah... But at LEAST were home," said Lucy, then she added, "I hope..."  
  
The End  
  
Okay, it's finished. It didn't have as many 'other' shows as I would have liked, but I couldn't think of something for Lucy to 'do'. I hope you liked the story. By the way, the episode I used for when Lucy went to 'I Love Lucy' was Pioneer Women; and the date March 31, 1952, was supposedly the original air date for this episode.  
  



End file.
